7 Deadly Sins
by TenTenD
Summary: Humans are often tied to the things they desire. Once this desire crosses a certain line and becomes too much it is called a sin. There are seven deadly sins: lust; wrath; gluttony; sloth; envy; greed; pride. Which is yours? Take your pick.


**_7 Deadly Sins_**

* * *

><p><em>Luxuria<em>

Yi Jeong doesn't t quite remember how it happened, actually he does. He and Ga Eul were having a fight and somewhere along the line, after many harsh words, he had finally had enough. He crashed his lips into hers effectively pushing her against the wall. From there on they acted on pure instinct, the barriers between them vanishing. It was rough and a bit spiteful; they acted on an impulse and gave in to their lust. And now Yi Jeong is panting on top of an equally tired Ga Eul; skin glowing in the sun light that comes through the windows.

.

.

.

_Ira_

The moment those words leave her mouth Ga Eul knows she's gone too far. If there's one thing she knows about Yi Jeong, it's that he won't let anyone criticise Eun Jae. And the slap she receives doesn't t hurt that much; the action though, it breaks her heart even if it is done in anger. Ga Eul supposes she could make up excuses for Yi Jeong's behaviour, but she doesn't. Even if he was angry to the point where he couldn't control himself, he had no right to hurt her. She was the one who loved him, not Eun Jae.

.

.

.

_G u l a_

Ga Eul swallows a spoonful of ice-cream. The sweet treat trickles down her throat, the cold relaxing her. She hasn't talked to Yi Jeong for two weeks now, but it doesn't bother her. Or so she likes to believe. Jan Di gives her a concerned look but doesn't pry. Ga Eul won't tell her anything even if she does, so she simply watches her friend devour the carton of ice-cream. This has been Ga Eul's daily routine since her last meeting with Yi Jeong; every day new sugary treats. As if food is the only answer to her every problem.

.

.

.

_Accidia_

The room is a mess much like his life, Yi Jeong observes with irony. It's been like that ever since Ga Eul walked out of it. So instead of trying to do something he decides to sit in his bed all day. The thought of going to a club is entertained for a few short moments but he can't bring himself to get up, like all the life had been sucked out of him; all because of one stupid fight and two weeks of silence. He ought to hate Ga Eul for leaving him like this but he really can't.

.

.

.

_Invidia_

After a month they finally speak to each other. The party they are attending is hosted by Woo Bin and they both come with their dates. But after a few hours, and a few glasses of whatever, the looks Ga Eul throws towards his latest conquest could murder. Yi Jeong's no better off; in fact he wants to rip the hand of the guy who's dancing with Ga Eul. For the sake of property though, none makes a move. Even as envy rushes through their veins they remain seemingly impassive. It is a challenge neither wants to back out from.

.

.

.

_Avaricia_

It takes Ga Eul exactly one more week to crack. She finds herself at the door of his studio, knocking gently on it before entering. Surprisingly enough, she finds Yi Jeong with his back against the counter and his eyes trained on her form. Not a moment later she is in his embrace. They lose themselves in one another over and over again wanting to make sure there could never be another, not for her and not for him. Time is lost to them; the only thing that matters is getting more, and more and even more. They can't stop.

.

.

.

_Superbia_

There is this certain sense of pride when Yi Jeong puts his arm around her. He is proud that he finally has her and that she's not going away, not like Eun Jae. For Ga Eul the pride is in the fact that she finally got the man she loved. They are proud to be together and the world can see it; it is obvious. The way they act around each other makes it so transparent. Pride radiate from every pore as they hold hand at some random social gathering and smile pleasantly to all the persons who greet them.

* * *

><p>These are the seven deadly sins of humans centred around the SoEulmates.<p> 


End file.
